


my love is not a lie even though everything else was

by icantcountthereasonsishouldstay



Category: Still Star-Crossed (TV)
Genre: F/M, fix-it for 1x04, lady capulet sucks and i hate her, paris actually loves livia and its not an act, paris and livia are in love dammit and if the show wont give me parivia i will write it myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantcountthereasonsishouldstay/pseuds/icantcountthereasonsishouldstay
Summary: Instead of betraying Livia, Paris realizes he actually loves her.





	my love is not a lie even though everything else was

When Lady Capulet entered the room and asked for his help, Paris realized he could no longer help her. Not if it meant betraying Livia. At first, he had been all to eager to help. Getting revenge on the families that had almost caused him to die had been extremely appealing. He hadn’t counted on falling for Livia. Unlike her sister, she was trusting, naive, and kind to all, no matter how they had wronged her. It was impossible not to fall for her. Paris cursed himself. Why did he have to fall for _her_ , a Capulet he was supposed to betray? He hadn’t even realized just how much he cared for her until the explosion. After seeing the blood on her clothes, he was terrified she’d been hurt. After he realized it wasn’t hers and had pulled her into a hug, he realized something that terrified him almost as much: the things he’d felt in the garden were real. He had tried to convince himself that it was just part of the act, a part of his revenge, but deep down he had known he was falling for her. After the explosion, he could no longer pretend. So when Livia told him about Rosaline witnessing Romeo and Juliet’s wedding, he decided to keep the information to himself. As he held her hand and looked into her eyes, he knew it was the right decision. 

 

The next day, Lady Capulet returned to the room he was staying in and saw the bandage on his arm.

“How do fare after your sword fight with the Montague?”

Paris pulled up the bandage to reveal the wound.

“It’s only a scratch, I’ll live.”

Lady Capulet nodded.

“And Livia? Have you bedded her yet?”

“No, unfortunately, I have not.”

Lady Capulet frowned. Paris knew that wasn’t the answer she’d wanted to hear, even though it was true.

“Well, has she at least told you anything about Rosaline?”

“No, my lady. She has not.”

Lady Capulet sighed but seemed to believe him.

“Very well. Keep courting her until she tells you something useful. She has to know something.”

“I will, my lady.”

Lady Capulet curtly nodded and left the room, leaving Paris with his thoughts. Paris knew that this couldn’t end well. He’d either have to betray Livia and lose her or tell Livia the truth and take the risk that she couldn’t forgive him. Either way, there was a chance that he would lose the only woman he’d ever cared for. He hadn’t lied about not loving Juliet. It was his father’s will that had brought him to Verona, not his own. If Paris really wanted to be with Livia, he’d have to come clean before it was too late. He decided the next time they were alone, he would tell her everything. He could protect her from Lady Capulet. He could give up on his vengeance and just be happy with her. Maybe they could run away together and leave Verona behind, or he could come clean and accept the consequences. At least then she’d be safe. No matter what happened, protecting Livia was the most important thing, no matter what happened to him.


End file.
